Random Chats Between Pokemon Rangers
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: I was bored so...I made this. Rangers included   Me and My BFF Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

Summer and Ben love each other~ 3

Summer: NO WE DON'T!

No use fighting. We know you do…;)

Ben: **NO WE DO NOT!**

O.O OH NO! I UPSET MY FAVOURITE!

Kate: F-favourite?

In my world we have electronics that we can play games on. There are Pokemon Ranger game too. MY FAV IS POKÉMON RANGER GUARDIAN SIGNS! A.K.A Summer and Ben. X/3 OBLIVIASHIPPING 4EVA! Ummmm… I'm listening to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavinge right now…

Summer: IT DESCRIBES KEITH AND KATE'S FUTURE!

He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it anymore obvious?  
>He was a punk.<br>She did ballet.  
>What more can I say?<br>He wanted her.  
>She'd never tell.<br>Secretly she wanted him as well.  
>And all of her friends<br>Stuck up their nose.  
>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes. XD<p>

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<p>

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<br>Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
>She calls up her friends.<br>They already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show.<br>She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<p>

_[x2:]_  
>He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.<br>He wasn't good enough for her.  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin' on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<p>

Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>See the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<p>

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>We are in love.  
>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?<p>

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know 

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know

:'( Sad song… I'm With You...

Ben: Riight…

Solana and Lunick now! X/3

2 Fiore Rangers: HEY!

? How'd you get 'ere?

Solana: Baboon…

Lunick: ?

MWAHAH! I finally beat Donkey Kong!

Everyone: ?

Sorry, playing DS.

*Coughyoudon'thaveDSyoufailuresCough*

Avril Lavinge!

Lunick: I thought you were a girl. ;)

OOOOOOOH MY GOSH HES CHEATIN ON SOLANA!

Solana: *Angry* WHAT!

HE FLIRTED WITH ME AND AVRIL LAVINGE AT THE SAME TIME!

Lunick: DID NOT!

DID TOO!

This continues for 5 minutes.

Lunick: DID NOT!

DID NOT!

Lunick: DID TOO!

:3 I made him say did too.

Lunick: D:

Sppooooooooky…

Anyways… What were we talking about?

Avril Lavinge.

O.k. what to do…

…

Ok…

*Suddenly awake* WHO SAID THAT!

Me.

Oh, Hi Lily.

HEY!

Sorry, I mean Momo.

Thank you.

Ben: WTF? Ow…

Zapping Complete.

Everyone apart from Momo and Me: WTF? Owww…

Mega Zapping Complete.

:3

XD

I'm reading Pokemon Ranger Manga. :D

Everyone: Ok…?

BTW It's Hinata and Kazuki Manga.

?

TOLD YOU SO!

You are…impossible…

LOL.

Spenser: …

:D

XD

Spenser: 8D

Fall City~ Fall City~

The leader is Joel and one of the stupid rangers is Aria~

Aria: HEY!

:3

Wintown~ Wintown~

The leader is Elita and one of the rangers is Silent Chris~

:3

Summerland~ Summerland~

The leader is Cameron and one of the ranger is Lelani~

:3

Ringtown~ Ringtown~

The leader is Spenser and two rangers are Solana and Lunick~ PLUS MURPH! ~

Yayz


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *Currently snoring*

Lunick: *Trying to sneak out without anyone noticing*

Me: *Awakens*

LUNICK! GET YOUR BUTT AWAY FROM THE DOOR!

Lunick: EEK! *Runs back to seat*

Ben: *Falling asleep* What do we do?

Summer: *Slaps the back of his head*

Ben: *Fully awake* OW!

Nema: Tee Hee.

Me: Why are you here? NON Ranger?

Nema: …'Cuz I'm epic.

Alex: :3

Estelle: Tee Hee.

Nema: DON'T COPY ME!

Estelle and Nema: *Get's into a cat fight*

Alex: …

Estelle's Team: GO ESTELLE! YOU CAN BEAT HER BEFORE THE BELL!

Nema's Team: GO NEMA! SHOW HER YOU'RE NOT JUST A DREAMER!

Nema: *Wins*

Estelle: *Loses*

Nema: Me wins! Yus! *Does victory dance*

Kate: *Pokes my arm*

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH! *Has heart attack*

Everyone: O.O

Me: *Revives* I smell cheese. :3

Everyone: O.O

Me: CUPCAKES FOR THE WORLD!

Joel: SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS!

Everyone: O.O

Me: Cut it out.

Everyone: O.O

Me: …*Glares*…

Everyone: *Cowers*

Me: Me thinks this is better quality than the first chappie.

Keith: Nice.

Me: It was bad. Just like Kellyn's username on the Chatroom.

Kellyn: Hajime is a cool name.

Me: I know. I meant the first ever one.

Kellyn: Kellynthegreat?

Me: Yus. Very bad.

Kellyn: D:

Solana: What was with the random song in the last chapter?

Me: Me felt random.

Solana: …

Me: Tee Hee.

Spenser: Stop saying 'Tee Hee'!

Elita: You just said it.

Spenser: Stay out of this.

Everyone: Tee Hee.

Spenser: O.o

Daniel has logged on.

Daniel: YO!

Me: Daniel. This is CHAT not CHATROOM.

Daniel: Oh.

Daniel has switched off the Chatroom mode.

Daniel: You stay out of this.

Chatroom Mode: D:

Rhythmi: What do we do now?

Me: Me feel random again. SING-A-LONG TIME!

Everyone: *Joins hands*

So long, farewell, to you my friends,

Goodbye, for now, until we meet again,

I said so long, farewell, to you my friends,

Goodbye, for now, until the very ennnnnnnd~!

END OF CHAPPIE!

SO LONG!

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!

GOODBYE! XD

All the Pokemon Characters: Bye!


End file.
